Our Fruit of Love
by Shallotte
Summary: It's been 3 years after Roy Harper and Uriel Luthor gotten married. And now he has to deal with her last month of her pregnancy. Can he handle the little fruit of love. (One Shot story for now.)
1. giving birth to Mercy

It's been 3 years since Roy Harper was married to Uriel Luthor the daughter of Lex Luthor. Roy has to deal with Uriel's last month of her 9 month pregnancy even though this surprised him when she told him the news.

**_FlashBack_**

_Roy came back from a mission he was assigned to by Nightwing, he came home early when he notices his wife being happy for no reason. " Roy! You came home early, I got something to tell you! ." Uriel told him with excitement while holding a letter in her hands.  
_

_" Is that so then pray to god it's not something horrible." He was getting worried about his wife's well being._

_" Well you know the time when I told you that I didn't feel well and I have to stay at my father's mansion last week ago." He nodded to his wife. " Well mum brought a doctor and the doctor said I'm pregnant so you're going to be the father of this beautiful child in my belly."_

_Roy was shocked that his anti-hero wife is having a child not just any child his own child, he was speechless when she showed him the test results of her pregnancy. "Roy, are you going to say anything? " She asked him._

**_End of FlashBack_**

Roy was at Metropolis General Hospital because his wife was put into labor while she was baby sitting one of Roy's friend's children a few hours ago. He was sending a text message to his friends that this may take a couple of hours because Uriel was still at the hospital giving birth to his first child.

Right after Roy was done sending the text message two people walked over to him. " Why if it isn't Roy Harper, my son in law, fancy meeting you here." The voice belong to none other than Lex Luther, Uriel's father along with Mercy Graves his wife waving hi to him.

" I'm with Uriel at the Hospital because she's in labor." Roy answered to his father in law which he doesn't like the most.

" I see then why don't we put our differences aside and pry the best for my daughter and your wife, Roy." Lex hoped for the best that his daughter will be feeling better after she has given birth.

The three of them were waiting until the Doctor came and told the Lex, Mercy, and Roy that the father of the child is going to accompany him, everyone else who's related to the mother will have to wait here for the time being.

When Roy entered the room where Uriel's giving birth, he stood by his wife's side holding her hand. " Okay Uriel, when I say push... you push. Is that okay? "

" Okay." Uriel said before she's going to try giving birth.

" Uri, I'm here for you you know that." Roy said when he gave a peck on her forehead.

" Roy, your the sweetest husband I could ever want."

" Okay then Uriel...push as much as you can do! " Yelled the doctor.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DAMN IT! OH MY FREAKING GOD! " Uriel screamed in pain while Roy was holding her hand.

" Uriel, you can do it. Keep going, just breathe and stay calm while push.." Answered Roy while trying to comfort his wife.

" DAMN IT ROY! I'M TRYING MY BEST SO SHUT THE HELL UP!" Shouted Uriel after Roy is trying to reassure her that everything is going to be okay.

" You're doing great Uriel, I can see the head! " Says the doctors.

" You're almost done! Uriel just one last push! " Says the doctors who could almost see the baby's head coming out.

" AAAAaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! " Uriel screamed just them they hear crying somewhere, Roy and Uriel looked around where the noise was coming from, the doctors handed her the blood covered baby in her arms.

Uriel and Roy smiled at the baby when they looked at the it. " Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Harper...it's a beautiful baby girl."

Uriel notices that their new born has two different eye colors, one black on the left and the right is blue. " Look Roy, she has both of our eye color."

Roy notices the same thing that his wife said. " You're right Uri, because she looks like you since she got them from you, you have black eye color on the left and the right eye has white but the difference is that she has my smile."

" Do you think we might be ready for this next chapter as us being parents." It was the last thing she said before falling asleep.

A few hours later

Roy was staying up night beside his wife who has given birth to their child on her bed then when she woke up she couldn't help but to smile at her husband who fell asleep then she nudge him to wake up." Hey...Roy...where is she? "

"Hey...you woke up." says Roy. " They're still cleaning her up." He gave her a sweet kiss on the lips.

" I was wondering since we're finally parents, can we move to Star City because I got a job there even though you don't like the idea of me of working remember when we first met, I stole your first kiss right after I tried to blow up LexCorp just because of my father's research. I know this might be so sudden but I want to help out for our daughter and for us." Uriel says while smiling at her husband.

" I know dear...but you should have told me earlier than telling me now." Answered Roy who was kissing his wife's lips passionately which is another thing Uriel loved about Roy, he's more romantic whenever he's around her.

" Mhmm. " Uriel was too caught up with kissing Roy before the nurse walks in to the room.

" Hi, here's the baby all nice and clean." The nurse handed Uriel, her daughter wrapped in a pink blanket. " Congrats you two. I'll leave you both so you can get to know her better. If you need anything just call." said the nurse as she was leaving.

" Hi...Welcome to the family, I'm Uriel your mummy and this right next to me is Roy your daddy. Don't worry about anything I promise you'll love your freaking life by having the most coolest parents you'll ever have." Uriel and Roy smiled at the sleeping new born.

They were so adore at their fruit of love, both of them can't stop smiling at the new born when her eyes open.

" Nahh..." The baby yawn revealing the two different eye colors both inherited by Uriel and Roy.

" Hey there little fella..." Roy said while smiling at their child the he gave Uriel a peck on the cheeks thank him for the best family he has.

" Hey Roy...did you think of name for her? " She looked at her husband with curiosity.

" Crap, I forgot about it. I was too busy thinking about the three of us, I haven't thought about it." Roy answered to his cute wife.

" Well do you have any Ideas? "

" Hmmmm..what about Mercy, you know like your mom Uriel." Roy was straight forward with his answer.

" Oh my god! That's a great name come on we need two more names."

" Lex and Will."

" So it's Mercy Lex Will Harper. Well what do you think about it Uriel? " Roy asked his wife who was holding their child.

" Roy, that's a genius name, I love you so much." Uriel kissed him on the lips the same way they kissed on the day that they meet for the first time. " Hey do you like your name little fella." The baby smiled and giggles which caused the two lovebirds to adore her more.

" Hey, she has your/my laugh." Both of them said at the same time until.

" Uriel, Roy...can we see our grandchild? " Lex asked their children while Mercy didn't say anything only smiled at them.

" Hey Dad. Sure why not you both can come in." Uriel answered to her father. Lex and Mercy were now inside while they were bring in an giant teddy bear along with white roses.

" Uriel, Roy...I must say this is the best looking child I've seen. I see she has both your eye color."

" Oh I'm not sure if she has both your smiles." The baby smiles at Lex and Mercy.

" Did the two of you came up with the name yet? " Lex asked the couple.

" Mercy. Mercy Lex Will Harper." Roy and Uriel both said it together

Lex looked at Roy and Uriel then the baby and finally at Mercy, his expression was either grateful or very concerned about his granddaughter's name named after him.

" Dad?! Are you ok? " Uriel asked her father with concerned.

" I-I don't know what to say." Lex was grateful that Uriel had given her child a second name which is after him.

" Lex, I think the children deserve some credit just because we haven't try getting closer to Conner as his birth parents that doesn't mean we can't neglect the safety of our daughter who recently gave child birth." Mercy finally spoke to which Lex was surprise that his wife never said that.

" Don't worry about it dad, when she grows older you'll get used to the name. Trust me." Uriel assured her father about the name of her daughter.

" I have an idea. Uriel you and Roy will order anything you want for lunch I'll pay for it while me and Mercy will go back to LexCorp to finish some paperwork." Says Lex.

" Okay no problem." The couple said at the same time.

Lex and Mercy left after they had a chat with their children.

Uriel and Roy looked at each other then the baby Mercy.

" I love you."


	2. VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE

VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

READ:

A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!


End file.
